Isolation
by Cinnamon Silver Tiger
Summary: Hermione and George find themselves unable to cope with the death of Fred and find comfort only in each other. Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger George Weasley/Hermione Granger. No twincest. Dark and slightly lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well how do I say this….I stumbled across a Draco/Hermione fic the other week that also had her paired with Fred Weasley. I've NEVER been a fan of Hermione with another Gryffindor so the pairing was hard for me to swallow. But for some reason I couldn't get it out of my head after that. So I took to YouTube to find if anyone had made a typical shipping trailer and low and behold an hour and a million videos later this is definitely my new favorite ship. I've spend the last week reading every story I can get my hands on and all of a sudden ideas started coming to me in little snippets. I'm not sure I can quite write the character of Fred Weasley but I kind of tried with this fic. It's easier for me to write the Slytherins and thus the tone of this story is dark. So I hope you like it…it will probably be two or three chapters. I have't really decided yet.

Everything in **italics is a flashback,** regular font is present day, and I played **Evanescence My Immortal** on repeat during this chapters creation. I highly recommend listening to it while you read.

 **Warning: Dark themes and lemons ahead. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Ron and Harry on either side of her. She held back her tears as she looked around at all the wounded students and professors, and all of those who had died inside the Hogwarts grounds already that had been brought inside the hall. She heard Ron's sharp intake of breath next to her and she followed his gaze across the hall to where his family was. Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Percy, George…where was Fred? Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that the Weasley family were all crying over a body on the ground. She felt her heart stop for a moment and her blood ran cold in her veins.

 _Hermione looked around the corner to the door of the Prefect bathroom. She could have sworn she had heard someone come in but saw no one there. She never understood why there was only one Prefect bathroom, anyone could walk in on anyone at any time really. There was supposed to be a charm on the door to not let anyone enter if someone was already preoccupying the room but who knew how well it held up._

 _Certain no one was there, she unbuttoned her blouse and stepped out of her skirt. She spun around again, thinking for sure she had heard something this time. She stepped out from behind the wall clad in only her lacy black bra and matching boy short knickers. Holding her wand she walked slowly across the room towards the boys section of the room where she heard the noise._

 _She jumped when someone came out from behind the boys wall clad in only a towel. She gave a little scream earning one from the tall red head she realized was Fred Weasley._

 _"What are you doing in here?! This is the Prefects bathroom Fred!" She yelled at him putting her hands on her hips forgetting about her state of dress._

 _"Sorry Granger I didn't think anyone was in here." He laughed putting his hands up in defense._

 _"How did you even get the password?" She asked him._

 _"How about you put something on and I'll let you in on my secret." His eyes roamed over her body and he grinned waggling his eye brows at her._

 _Hermione felt herself blushing at his eyes wandering over her body and realized she was in her underwear. She turned and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself._

 _"How about you leave before I give you detention?" She shot back at him. He put his hands up again laughing at her._

 _"Alright alright Granger." He said, turning to grab his things._

 _"My little brother better hurry up and ask you out before his more handsome older brother does now that he knows what's under those robes." He said with a wink as he opened the door to leave._

 _"I'll keep in mind that George is interested." She smirked at him. She walked over and shut the door in his very shocked face._

 _"Does that mean George has seen you in your knickers too?!" He yelled at her through the door. Hermione blushed and placed a hand over her face to stifle her laugh._

"Fred." She whispered.

She ran over to where the Weasley's were all crowded around Fred's lifeless body. She felt the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to throw herself on his body but felt that at the moment he wasn't hers to mourn. No one had known about them but George. She looked to her boyfriends twin at the same moment he pulled away from Fred and found her eyes.

George stood and grabbed her, pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug. They both broke down as he lead her to take his place beside Fred. As soon as she knelt down she felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs and she struggled to breathe. She clung to his body and cried for what had seemed like hours before George had pulled her away and urged her to go with Harry and Ron as the fighting once again commenced.

 _Hermione headed towards the door to the room of requirement with her friends after the last DA meeting before Christmas holiday. She realized she had forgotten one of her books so she told them she would meet them down in the Great Hall and walked back into the main room where Harry was talking quietly with Cho. She grinned at him and picked up her book, turning to walk back down the narrow passage to the entrance when she realized she was frozen in place and couldn't move._

 _"Looks like someone got herself stuck under the mistletoe." She heard one of the Weasley twins say._

 _She blushed as she turned to look at them. Ever since her encounter with Fred in the Prefects bathroom a couple of months earlier she had been avoiding them at all costs. She was sure Fred had told George what had happened, seeing as they told each other everything, and it was enough to embarrass her every time she caught one of them looking at her._

 _Harry and Cho had walked up to leave, Ron in tow, and they stopped next to her._

 _"Are you coming?" Ron asked her, oblivious to what was going on. She turned to snap at him when she felt someone come stand behind her._

 _"Looks like Gred went and got himself stuck too!" George laughed. Hermione felt her cheeks go red as she watched Ron's eyes widen and look up at the mistletoe she was under._

 _Hermione spun and looked up at Fred who had obviously gotten himself stuck with her on purpose. She barely heard Ron sputtering while being pulled away by Harry and Cho muttering something about privacy. Her eyes locked on Fred's and she was vaguely aware that George was still there watching them. As if reading her thoughts however, Fred looked up at George and smiled._

 _"Going to stand there and watch dear Forge or are you gonna be decent and not make this any more awkward for poor Granger here?" He asked._

 _George just smiled as he left the room. Hermione looked up at Fred curiously._

 _"You came over here and got stuck on purpose. What are you playing at?" She asked him._

 _"Well you see Granger I just can't get the image of you in your knickers out of my head. Seeing as how George is tired of hearing me talk about it I decided to give my dear twin a break and just do something about it." He smiled at her._

 _"Well that's presumptuous of you. What makes you think I want to kiss you?" She crossed her arms and looked expectantly up at him._

 _"Come on…handsome bloke like me? Who wouldn't want to kiss this face?" He laughed. When her eyes just narrowed at him he reached out and uncrossed her arms, holding them down at her sides._

 _"In all seriousness, I did say if Ron didn't wise up and ask you out then I would." He said softly._

 _"What all of a sudden you're interested now because you saw me practically naked? Was this just a prank Fred Weasley? I should give you detention for this." She said, but it came out with no serious bite in her voice._

 _"I noticed you the moment you came into our compartment on the train looking for Neville's toad Hermione. I also noticed that my brother was quickly captivated by you even if it took him years to realize it. But Ron has had more than enough time to come to his senses. So have I." He said softly._

 _Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Fred stared into her eyes, waiting for a response. His fingers rubbing circles on her wrists that he was still holding. She raised her chin and smirked up at him._

 _"Well what are you waiting for then?" She said._

 _He smiled as he lowered his lips down to meet hers._

After the war had been won there was finally time to bury the dead. A large cemetery had been created for those who had fought and died valiantly during the war. They had attended many funerals over a period of a few days. But Fred's had been the worst for her. She had stood next to George, clutching his arm for support, earning her confused looks from other members of the Weasley family as well as others. Neither of them had really spoken much, except to each other. Both of them had cried silent tears during the funeral and then had stayed behind together, being the last people to leave his grave.

Ron had been so confused as to why she was so torn over Fred's death. He understood she was grieving his brother because she was close to his family but he couldn't understand the depth of her grief. He had finally lost it one night during dinner at the burrow and had demanded to know why she was so shaken to the point where she would barely speak to anyone but George. She had tried to open her mouth to explain but the words just wouldn't come out and so she had stood and ran from the burrow in tears. Ron had moved to go after her, anger evident on his face but George stood from his seat surprising everyone and stopping Ron in his tracks.

"SIT DOWN!" He yelled across the table at Ron. Ron froze and looked at him in confusion, slowly sinking into an empty chair. Molly and Ginny were silently crying and everyone was looking at George.

"They were in love." He started simply, earning a gasp from everyone at the table.

"They were together since your 5th year. He'd fancied her for even longer but never had wanted to get in your way because he knew how you felt about her. But it just happened and when it did she was it for him. They never wanted to hurt you, so they kept it a secret. They were going to come clean after the bloody war. But I guess they'll never get the chance, so now you all know. You know why she's acting the way she has been." George didn't stay to answer any of the questions being thrown at him.

He walked quickly out of the burrow and apparated to Fred's grave where he knew he would find Hermione.

 _Hermione gasped as she felt someone grab her and pull her into an empty corridor and put a hand over her mouth. Her first instinct was to scream thinking maybe it was Malfoy and his band of Slytherins trying to pull something, but her voice died in her throat when she saw it was Fred. She smiled at him as he took his hand off her mouth and pushed her against the wall._

 _"Miss me?" He smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips._

 _"I just saw you this morning in the common room Fred. We haven't even been away from each other long enough for me to miss you." She laughed as his lips moved to her neck. He straightened up and raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"Well fine if you don't miss me I'll just take my lips somewhere else then." He joked and halfway turned to leave. She grabbed him and pulled him back to her, crashing her lips to his._

 _"I didn't say I didn't miss your lips." She whispered between kisses. He grinned against her lips and shivered as she brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. He pulled her farther down into the corridor and through the door to an empty classroom, muttering a silencing charm after shutting the door._

 _She walked to the front of the classroom, shedding her robes along the way. His eyes roamed hungrily over her body and he took off his robes as she started unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time while smiling at him._

 _"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked him._

 _He was in font of her in a second grabbing her by her hips and lifting her onto the large desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and abandoned the buttons of her shirt to work on his. She quickly pulled it off him and went to undo the buckle on his belt as he all but ripped her shirt off her. His lips were everywhere, on hers, on her neck, he pushed her down on the desk and dragged his lips down to her breasts and sucked on a pert nipple through her lacy red bra. His hands made quick work of the clasp on her bra and she found herself completely topless, staring up at him as he went to finish undoing his pants._

 _She watched him with lust filled eyes as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She loved it when he took control of her in these situations. She loved being able to lose herself in him and not worry about taking the lead because he loved to be the leader when they fucked. Most nights they would end up in the room of requirement where they would slowly and passionately make love, but then there were times like this where they would find an empty classroom or passage. Times like this it was exhilarating and fast and rough and she loved every minute of it._

 _"How can you tell George and I apart?" His sudden question startled her._

 _"What?" She asked him, moving her hips towards him, silently begging him to take her._

 _"How do you know I'm not George pretending to be Fred right now?" He was looking into her eyes questioningly, his hands still gripping her hips, his member erect and positioned right at her wet entrance._

 _"What are you talking about Fred? Why are you asking me this?" She propped herself up on her elbows and when he didn't answer her she sighed and pushed herself up all the way so she was sitting on the desk in front of him._

 _She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. He hadn't been expecting it and dropped his head to her shoulder when the sudden movement caused him to push fully inside her. She bucked her hips into his, making sure she was taking in every inch of him, before she raised her hand and pushed his head up off her shoulder so she could look at him._

" _You have the faintest scar here." She dragged a finger across the space on the right side of his face between his lower lip and his chin._

 _"No one can ever tell us apart." He said, starting to move slowly in and out of her._

 _"I'm not no one." She said breathily, fingers curling into his hair and bringing his lips to hers._

 _He grabbed her hips and thrust into her harder than he had been. She threw her head back and moaned as his lips found her neck._

 _"No you're not. You are so fucking incredible Hermione." He whispered. He continued to thrust into her, losing himself in the feel of her tight walls clenching down on him._

 _"Fred…" She whispered. He kissed her cutting her off. They came together and he leaned forward and put his forehead on hers._

 _"I love you." He told her. Her eyes widened hearing the phrase fall from his lips for the first time. She smiled up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes, thankful that he had chosen to not cut it and keep it longer._

 _"I love you too."_

George sat and watched as Hermione cried against Fred's headstone. He gave her space, until he was sure she had no tears left to cry, then slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

"I miss him so much." She whispered.

"Me too." George whispered back. They sat in silence for at least half an hour until George finally broke it.

"Have you decided where you're going to live?" He asked her.

"I honestly haven't even thought about it. I can't…I can't stay at the Burrow. Ron-"

"Ron is a prat. He will come around….eventually. I told them Hermione…I had to." He looked at her.

"I'm glad you did. They deserved to know." She said, still staring at Fred's headstone. She reached out and ran her fingers over his name.

"No one is going be upset Hermione." George said. He watched as she stood from her spot on the ground.

"I just can't face anyone right now." She whispered as she turned to leave. George felt helpless as he watched her go.

 _Hermione laughed as Fred twirled her around the dance floor. It had been a beautiful wedding for Bill and Fleur. Now everyone was drinking and dancing and she was determined to have a good time tonight. Even with Ron shooting them glares from across the room. The song changed to a slower one and she sighed as Fred brought her close to him and started moving slowly with the song._

 _"Your family is going to start to get suspicious." She whispered to him. Fred smiled against the side of her head._

 _"I don't care anymore Hermione. I know we said we would keep it secret until all of this war nonsense was over with but I have a bad feeling. I feel like something is going to happen soon." He said._

 _"You know we're leaving. We could be gone for months Fred. I would never dream of asking you to wait for me, not knowing how long all of this is going to take-"_

 _"You're crazy if you think I wouldn't wait for you. I know you can't tell me where you guys are going, or what you're going to do, but just know that I will be here waiting for you when you get back." He felt her pull her head off his shoulder and her amber eyes met his chocolate ones._

 _"When all of this is over, we come clean to everyone about everything." She said._

 _"I'd still rather do it now." Fred muttered._

 _"You aren't the one going to be gone for who knows how long with Ron. It's just not the right time to announce it now." She said sadly. He froze against her and let go of her._

 _"Is that what all of this is about? You don't want Ron to find out? You're more concerned with his feelings than you are mine?" He said heatedly._

 _His voice had risen enough to earn some confused looks from guests, and had been enough to catch George's attention. Hermione looked around the room embarrassed before landing her eyes back on his._

 _"You know that isn't what I meant Fred." She whispered angrily._

 _"Well that's exactly what it sounds like to me. And if you're so concerned with Ron's feelings then just go already and be with Ron."_

 _"You are acting ridiculous Frederick Weasley! Stop it this instant!"_

 _"Both of you stop it! You're starting to attract a crowd." George came up and nudged himself in between them._

 _Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. She looked at Fred over George's shoulder. He looked ashamed for yelling at her. But before anything else could be said the tent erupted into chaos with the arrival of Kingsley's patronus and the warning of the death eaters headed their way._

 _It was the last time they would see each other for a year._

A few months passed and George became increasingly depressed. After that night in the cemetery Hermione had disappeared for a little while, rumored to have gone to try and find her parents. He had felt like she had been the last link between him and his brother and now with her gone he had felt like there was no one left who truly understood what he was going through.

Sure his parents had lost a son and his brothers and sister had lost a sibling, but he had lost his twin. His other half. He didn't know how to function without Fred. He had tried to reopen the shop but in all honesty it was Verity that was running things. She had been a lot of help when he realized that he couldn't do it. He spent most of his days up in the flat above the shop and most of his nights in the Three Broomsticks getting drunk out of his mind.

There had been a few people from school who had tried to approach him to offer condolences but he would leave quickly muttering about how he needed to get home to work on a new invention with Fred.

He rarely went to the burrow for dinners anymore. He hadn't spoken to Ron since his outburst the night he had told his family about Fred and Hermione. He knew that his little brother was still hurt and not over the fact that his older brother had been dating the girl he fancied for years and they had kept it a secret from everyone. Ron was hurt and embarrassed and George didn't blame him but he didn't want to see him either. Molly and Arthur pleaded with him to get help and talk to someone. Ginny had threatened to hex him with her famous bat-bogey hex.

But the only help George felt he needed was at the bottom of every fire whiskey bottle he could get his hands on. He had been completely caught by surprise when he walked into the pub one night and sitting in his usual seat had been Hermione. He noticed that people were staring in their direction but no one dared come up to them as he took the seat next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here Granger. Welcome home." He said as he motioned for his usual fire whiskey.

"It still doesn't feel like home George. Not without him here." She whispered sadly, staring into her glass.

George leaned towards her and filled her glass with the bottle that had just been set in front of him. She smelt of vanilla and cinnamon, clearly having a few firewhiskeys already.

"You know what I've been doing to make it feel more like home?" He asked, filling his glass. She turned to look at him for the first time.

"Get completely drunk off my arse and go home and talk to him. I found that if I can stay awake long enough and if I drink enough sometimes he'll talk back." He said seriously.

He tipped his glass back and poured himself another and motioned for her to do the same. She raised her glass to her lips and drank it all before holding it out for him to fill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some bloke approaching them. He recognized him from school but couldn't remember his name. He glared at the guy who clearly only had eyes for Hermione. He watched in a haze as Hermione gave her best polite smile before informing the man that she was engaged. They raised their glasses again as the guy walked away and George poured them another, motioning for another bottle.

 _Hermione ran past the Great Hall with Ron on their way to the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk fang. They were almost to the girls bathroom when she heard her name being shouted from behind them. She stopped and turned, not realizing that Ron had kept going._

 _Fred was standing across the large hall looking at her. The minute their eyes met they ran towards each other and Hermione jumped into his arms. She hugged him tight as he showered her face with kisses._

 _"I'm so glad you're alright." He said, voice hoarse._

 _"I'm so sorry Fred. For everything." She said as tears came to her eyes. He shook his head at her and hugged her again pressing his cheek to the top of her head._

 _"I'm the one whose sorry. So so sorry Hermione."_

 _"When this is all over we'll tell everyone. I promise." She said._

 _Before she knew what was happening Fred was kneeling in front of her amongst all the rubble and students and teachers screaming and running around. He had pulled out a black box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring._

 _"Marry me? As soon as this is over marry me Hermione?" She pulled him up off his knee and threw her arms around him kissing him._

 _"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She said._

 _He picked her up and crushed her into another hug before they heard her name being called across the hall again. Ron had figured out she was no longer following him and had doubled back. He was looking at them from across the hall. He raised a hand and waved to Fred, oblivious as to what had just happened._

 _"Keep it for now, and find me when this is all over. Promise me?" She said, hugging him one last time._

 _"I promise."_

They fell into the flat George was still living in above the shop, hands roaming everywhere, only separating their lips long enough to remove clothes. George kicked off his shoes and went to remove his belt as Hermione unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. George sucked in a breath as his eyes roamed down Hermione's body, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

She crushed her lips to his again, tasting of cinnamon and whiskey. Her hands pushed his pants all the way off of him and they stood there in the living room, nearly naked, kissing each other deeply. Her hands found their way into his hair and he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He vaguely remembered Fred telling him that Hermione had liked it when he took charge. So he gripped her tighter to him and walked her into the bedroom.

He hadn't even noticed that it wasn't his bedroom he had walked them into, but the first one he had come to which was Fred's room. He dropped her on the bed and quickly undid her bra as she pulled down his boxers. He grabbed her hips and moved her to the top of the bed, laying kisses all over her chest before dipping lower over her stomach. He grabbed the waistband of her lace thong and tore it down with his teeth. She gasped raising her hips to help him.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered, as he kissed his way back up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. She was so wet for him already and it turned him on even more.

He pushed into her as she grabbed at his neck and kissed him hard enough that he was sure his lips would be bruised in the morning. He moved in and out of her, pushing deep until he filled her up with every thrust.

"Fuck Hermione." He whispered against her neck as she lifted a leg over his shoulder allowing him a deeper angle into her body.

"Harder, I want you to fuck me harder Fred." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't even pause at her calling him by Fred's name but just obliged her request. She did it again when they came together and he spilled himself inside of her.

After their breathing had calmed down and they lay on the bed still in each other's arms, she rolled onto her side looking at him with hazy eyes.

"I love you so much Fred. Don't ever leave me…promise you won't ever leave me again." She whispered. George leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was going to be a one shot but I think I have enough of an idea for another chapter what do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for the love! Thank you to Collectorofkeys, Lea Theo, Melindena and philly93 for favoriting the story. Thank you to Collectorofkeys, Liljackandpepsi, Melindena, RedRiver21, ndavis77, and philly93 for following the story. Special thank you so so much to ndavis77, Team-Switzerland1008, pianomouse, and guest for reviewing. The reviews are always what keep a writer writing.

Again everything in **italics is a flashback** and regular font is present day. Today's song on repeat was **Evanescence-Hello** followed by **Red-Pieces**. I highly recommend listening to them while reading and in that order.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything

* * *

George lay awake watching Hermione sleep, nestled in the crook of his arms. It had been almost 6 months since the first night they had slept together and it had been happening ever since. Every day and night found them wrapped in each other's arms in a drunken stupor. She had never stopped calling him Fred and he had never corrected her.

The last months had been what he considered a gift, it had been a chance to step into Fred's shoes and see a whole side to him that he had never known; through Hermione, and he could see why his twin had become so smitten with the younger witch. She had never even been so much as a blip on his radar before all of this, Ron and Fred had both been interested in her so she hadn't even been an option. In the beginning he had warned Fred that she hadn't even been an option for Fred himself.

" _What are you grinning about?" George asked his twin as he sat next to him in the Great Hall._

 _"Just heard that our little Granger over there punched Malfoy in the nose. Right proud I am." Fred said, piling food onto his plate. George laughed at him and started piling food onto his plate as well._

 _"Proud big brother moment eh?" He asked. He noticed that Fred had paused, his fork halfway to his mouth, before he turned to face his twin with a horrified expression on his face._

 _"No not a big brother moment. Granger is not our little sister."_

 _"She might as well be tho, we both know ickle Ronnikins has a crush on her, he'll probably make her part of the family eventually." George laughed. Fred just stared at him._

 _"They're thirteen George! For Merlin's sake. Besides there's no way she'll fall for Ron. She's too smart for him."_

 _Now it was George's turn to stare at him. It was a few minutes before George spoke again, this time his voice was hushed so no one else could hear him._

 _"Don't go there Fred. She's not yours to have a crush on."_

 _"She's not his either."_

Hermione poked her head out of the bedroom at the sound of incessant knocking at the door. George had gone down to help Verity with the shop and it was just her in the flat. She went to open the door and was met with the faces of Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione! We didn't know if you would be here." Ginny exclaimed.

"Where else would I be? We didn't know you would be coming by today. Fred is down in the shop." Hermione moved over to let Ginny and Harry into the flat.

Ginny and Harry shared a worried look. Even though it was apparent Hermione had just showered since her hair was still wet, it was obvious she smelt of fire whiskey. They looked around the flat and noticed that there was a bottle on the kitchen table and a different bottle on a coffee table in the living room.

"George. You mean George is down in the shop." Harry said. Hermione froze and her eyes narrowed at the couple.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" She asked Harry.

Just as Harry went to open his mouth to respond the door that lead down to the shop opened and George walked in. Ginny went to give him a hug and noticed that he too smelt of firewhiskey.

"What's going on up here?" George asked, going to stand next to Hermione. He placed a kiss to her temple and an arm around her to stop her from shaking.

"We could ask you the same thing George." Ginny said, stressing his name.

"Maybe you guys could come over to the burrow for dinner tonight. I think it would be healthy for you guys to get out of this flat for a little while." Harry said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder pulling her to his side.

"I don't think that's a good idea." George said. Ginny teared up and she walked up and hit George in the chest.

"You think this is a good idea?! You are both drowning in your grief! You need your family George. You both need help." She cried.

Finally Hermione broke and pulled away from George and just stared at Ginny as if she had slapped her.

"Why are you guys doing this? Why do you keep calling him George? Stop it! George died! Don't you think Fred has been through enough?!" She yelled at them. Then she turned and walked into Fred's room and slammed the door. Ginny and Harry just stared open mouthed at George.

"This has gone on too far. It's much worse than we thought. Get her help George, or we will." Harry said, sternly grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her out the door.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could hear Hermione sobbing inside of Fred's room.

" _That was a quick bath." George said, as Fred ran into their room._

 _"Granger busted me. She was already in there."_

 _"I knew we'd get caught eventually. Did she give you detention?" George laughed._

 _"She threatened it. But it wasn't very threatening considering she was standing there in her knickers." Fred grinned._

 _George spit out the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of and spun around so that he was facing Fred._

 _"Did you walk in on her?!"_

 _"Sure did. I didn't think anyone was in there. Let me just say she's hiding a lot under those robes." Fred said, laying on his bed with a cheesy grin on his face._

 _George looked over to his twin and narrowed his eyes at him._

 _"Fred." He said warningly._

 _"He's had more than enough time to figure out how he feels about her George." Fred said softly._

 _George watched his brother's face for a while before turning back to his cauldron where he had been making a new batch of canary creams._

 _"You really fancy her don't you?" He asked._

 _"Yea I really do."_

His breathing quickened as she drew him back into her mouth fully. His hands were wrapped in her curls and she was using her hands to grip his hips to help control her pace.

"Hermione…stop…"

As if she knew exactly what he was meant, she withdrew her mouth and licked the tip of his member before blowing on it gently. Satisfied with the shiver that ran through him she climbed up his body and straddled his waist.

George looked up at her, her hair falling softly around her face, her lips full and her breathing heavily. She was so beautiful. He reached up and pulled her down to kiss him, positioning her hips and gently helping her lower herself onto him. She sucked in a deep breath as he filled her and her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned.

She rocked her hips with extra force so she was taking him in fully with each thrust. He propped himself up on his elbows and used them to push himself into a halfway seated position against all the pillows at the head of the bed, allowing himself inside her deeper. He reached around her back and brought her down to him, her full breasts right above his face. He leaned up and took one into his mouth and brought a hand to the other, massaging them both with his hands and his mouth.

She picked up her pace and he could tell she was close. He lifted his hips to meet hers and rubbed his thumb over her sensitive spot to give her more stimulation. She cried out and he felt her walls tighten over him, pumping his release into her.

She stayed upright for a few moments before slumping over and nuzzling into his side. They were in Fred's room again, in fact they never seemed to sleep or do anything else in his room. Always in Fred's. He reached up to run his hands through her hair and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

" _So was it everything you dreamed and more?" George teased, as Fred came back to the common room from being stuck under the mistletoe with Hermione._

 _"More…definitely more." Fred grinned._

 _"Ron is going to murder you when he finds out." George said._

 _"Ron isn't going to find out. Cause she isn't going to tell him and I certainly am not going to tell him and you aren't going to tell him." Fred said._

 _"They saw you guys under the mistletoe Fred, not even Ron is that daft."_

 _"Right, which is why she's just going to say that it was a quick peck and nothing more."_

 _"Just how much more was it?" George asked. Fred turned and grinned at him._

 _"A right proper snog if I do say so myself."_

Three weeks after Ginny and Harry had dropped by they were awoken to another loud knocking at their door.

"Open the bloody door now before I blow it open!" They could hear Ron shouting from outside.

Hermione looked up at George questioningly. Neither of them had seen or heard from Ron since that night at the burrow where George had told everyone about Fred and Hermione. As far as George knew Ron had left shortly after that night and hadn't really spoken to anyone in the family.

They both climbed out of the bed and George went to go answer the door while Hermione went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of fire whiskey. She leaned against the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room as Ron stormed into the flat.

"You are one sick git you know that?! Where is she?" Ron demanded.

"I'm right here Ron what are you going on about?" She asked.

He turned towards her and she got a good look at him for the first time in months. His eyes looked sunken in and his skin was pale. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks.

"Ginny and Harry told me what was going on here!" He roared.

"And what exactly did they say is going on here?" George asked him.

"They said you two are nothing but a couple of drunks who are playing house together. That you're pretending to be Fred and that YOU actually believe Fred is still alive!" He yelled, pointing at them both respectively.

"Do NOT upset her Ron. Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? I think you've done enough damage George. I can't believe you would do this. Fred wouldn't want this! He would be ashamed of you!"

"How dare you tell me what he would and wouldn't want! You have NO IDEA what Fred wanted!" George yelled back at him.

"Both of you stop it! Ron are you crazy?! What is wrong with all of you?! This IS Fred! George died during the battle why do you all insist it's the other way around?! You've all gone mental!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Look at you Hermione! You're so drunk all the time you can't even tell the difference between them! This isn't healthy! For either of you! This has to stop now!" Ron yelled back at her.

"I know the difference! None of you could ever tell them apart! But I know because Fred has his scar! Right here…" She walked up to George and lifted a hand to the space where Fred's scar had been. She trailed off as she noticed for the first time that it wasn't there.

"Fred why are you hiding your scar?" She whispered.

"He isn't Fred Hermione!"

"Ronald leave now!" She yelled at him.

"I think you should go." George said to him, still looking into Hermione's eyes.

"No! I'm not leaving until you come with me. We're going to get you help." Ron said, moving towards them.

"Get out!" She screamed at him, she slapped him across the face as he came closer, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes narrowed at her and then moved to focus on George.

"You both need help." He said, his voice cracking. As he left, Hermione sank to the floor in tears.

" _She's gone." Fred said sadly, more to himself than to George._

 _They had all been moved to Number 12 Grimmauld Place after the attack on the burrow at the wedding, and the twins were sitting up up in their shared room on the third floor._

 _"You knew that they were going to be leaving." George said softly._

 _"I know. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. The last thing I said to her George…I'm such a git."_

 _"She knows you didn't mean it Fred."_

 _"Does she though? All I've done lately is snap at her and now she's on the run for who knows how long holed up in a tent with Ron."_

 _"She would never betray you, you know that. You're going to drive yourself mad if you keep thinking about it. She loves you." George put his hand on his twin's back in comfort._

 _"What if something happens to her? What if one of us dies in this stupid war? What if I never get to see her again?" Fred pulled a small black box out of his pocket and fumbled with it._

 _"You have to believe that it won't. She'll come back with Harry and Ron and you'll get to put that ring on her finger and be the one to make her part of the family. Mom will be overjoyed. Ginny will finally truly have the sister she's always wanted. Ron will get over being upset when he sees how happy you two are together. It will be ok Fred."_

 _They sat in silence for another hour before going to sleep but neither of them were actually sleeping. Both lay in their beds just looking up at the ceiling before Fred broke the silence once again._

 _"If something happens to me promise me you'll take care of her?" Fred asked. George looked over at Fred who was still looking up at the ceiling._

 _"Nothing is going to happen." He stated again._

 _"But if something does, I want her to be happy. Just make sure she's happy. Can you do that for me Forge?"_

 _"Geesh leave the pressure on me to make her a Weasley? That's asking an awful lot Gred. I mean she would be getting the better end of the deal since I'm the more handsome twin." He grinned over at Fred. Fred laughed and shook his head._

 _"I said make sure she's happy not take my place you prat. Although at least I know she'd be in good hands."_

 _"Well you won't have to worry about it because nothing is going to happen."_

 _"I'm scared George. I'm scared for her, for Ron and Harry, for all of us."_

 _"Me too Fred. Me too."_

"Why can't anyone accept that he's gone?!" Hermione sobbed on the floor. George just looked at her with pain filled eyes and moved to take the glass of fire whiskey from her hands.

"Why did you conceal your scar? We can prove that it's you and not George. Why do they all insist on hurting us this way Fred? I don't understand!" She shouted at him.

George felt his mouth go dry and he felt like his fire whiskey haze was starting to clear for the first time in months.

"Fred!" Hermione said loudly.

He turned away from her and walked to his room, his room not Fred's room, and looked around. It was the first time he had been in it in ages. Hermione had picked herself up off the ground and followed him but she stood frozen in the doorway, still crying.

"I'm not Fred." He whispered. If he would have turned to look at her he would have noticed the shocked expression she wore on her face.

"What are you talking about Fred? Have you gone mad? Have they finally driven you mental?" She crossed the room and turned him to look at her.

"I'm not Fred." He repeated.

"Stop it. You're scaring me." She whispered.

"I'M NOT FRED!" This time he shouted it at her. He turned and knocked everything off the nightstand. He started pulling things off the walls and breaking anything he could find.

"He's gone! He's dead! Fred is dead! I'm not Fred Hermione…I'm George. I'm George." He kept repeating over and over as he trashed the room.

Hermione watched him destroy the room, silent tears streaming down her face. George finally collapsed on the bed and started sobbing into his hands. Ron was right, Fred would have been ashamed of him.

He felt Hermione kneel in front of him and take his hands into hers. He looked at her as she cupped his hands and placed her lips on them.

"Maybe we should get you some help. Maybe talking to someone will help you cope with George's death. We can go to St. Mungo's tonight, and after we can go on a holiday somewhere warm. You always said you wanted to go on Safari." Hermione rambled in a small voice. He listened to her go on and on before he finally caught her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Will you go with me?" He asked her. She nodded at him with a smile on her face.

"Of course I will Fred. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll pack us some bags, and I'm going to owl your Mother. I think they need to talk to someone as well don't you think?" She asked him, standing and heading in the direction of Fred's room while wiping her tears.

George could only nod at her in agreement. Before she made it all the way out the door he called for her to wait. She turned and looked at him hesitantly.

"I love you Hermione." George said.

"I love you too…Fred."

 _George sighed in relief as he saw his brother running across the hall, a big grin on his face._

 _"What happened to you Fred?! You were right behind me then you were gone!" George yelled out._

 _"I saw them! Hermione and Ron! I had to talk to her." Fred yelled back at him. George grinned._

 _"Did you ask her?"_

 _"Of course I did. She said yes." Fred replied with the biggest grin on his face._

 _"I'm happy for you Gred! What did ickle Ronnikins have to say about that?" George asked._

 _"He didn't see anything. We're just going to tell everyone after this is over." Fred said._

 _"You don't think he's going to notice the shiny ring on her finger all of a sudden?" George yelled at him, blocking a curse coming his way. They kept running in the direction they last had seen their parents._

 _"She made me keep the ring. Told me to come find her when this is all over." Fred said. Suddenly he stopped and pointed._

 _"There's Percy! Let's go!"_

George and Hermione walked hand in hand into St. Mungo's and went up the ward for grief counseling. Molly and Arthur had been more than pleased to see that they had received an owl from Hermione and the whole Weasley family had shown up to show their support.

Hermione wouldn't let go of George's hand and had shied away from everyone, glaring at Ron. Two different Healers had come out to them with nurses who had taken their bags.

"Miss Granger you're going to be coming with me and Mr. Weasley you will be with Healer Neiche." One of the Healers who had introduced herself as Healer Leaven said.

Hermione gripped George's hand tighter. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be ok love. I'll be better before you know it and then we can go on that safari you promised." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go." She sounded scared.

"You promised me remember? You promised you wouldn't make me go through this alone?"

"I know. I'm just scared Fred."

"Don't be love. It will all be ok. We will be ok." He assured her. She nodded and unwrapped herself from him, stepping forward hesitantly towards the Healer.

"We will visit every day, we promise." Harry called out to her. She turned and gave him a small smile before disappearing into the room.

George turned towards his family and nodded at them. Molly and Arthur came forward to hug their son, tears streaming down their faces. Next he gave a hug to Ginny and Harry, who promised that they would visit him as well. Last was Ron, who was standing there with a stony look on his face.

"Thank you." He simply said. Ron stared at him for a few moments before breaking down and nodding while reaching out to hug him.

George turned and followed the other Healer into his own room. As the door closed behind him he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

* * *

 **3 months later**

"So how would you describe your feelings for Miss Granger now?" Healer Neiche asked.

George contemplated his answer for a moment before smiling and answering.

"It's crazy to think about you know? After we detoxed and got physically healthy again and you guys let us start seeing each other finally, I had always thought that my feelings would have changed. That I would no longer see her through the eyes of Fred but through my own and I would go back to not thinking of her in a romantic way. But I found myself thinking that I've never seen her so beautiful as that first day you let us see each other. Because I was looking at her so clearly, I was able to see her truly for the first time. Without one of my brothers fancying her and without the haze of alcohol.

For a time I actually had lost myself and started to believe that I truly was Fred. She made me believe that I was him but I don't see it as a bad thing. I love my brother and I feel honored that she ever thought that I was good enough to be him.

I feel like she's a gift. It may sound stupid but I feel as though Fred wrapped her in a ribbon just for me. Their love for each other makes it possible for his memory to live on. Through her I feel like he's still around. Sometimes I wonder if that was always Fred's intentions when he asked me to look after her. Because somehow he always knew that we would need each other." George paused and looked thoughtfully out the window of the small room.

"You still haven't answered how you feel about her." The Healer said. George smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I love her. I love her for her, as me, as George."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was such an emotional chapter to write! Please review and let me know what you thought. I think I wanna do one more chapter, a shorter chapter, to kind of bring it all together. Let me know what your thoughts are!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes** : Thank you to srkw89, spruitt18, BratGirl1983, HisMinx, kvanausdoll, Emmaline Wood, , 12samanthafelix, Kittykate2203, bookishgirl, my darling ferocious105, ohweasleys, and vampireanimegurl for following the story. Thank you to vampireanimegurl, kvanausdoll, Pinup95, dogloverlisathekud, Kittykate2203, and gthufflerunner for favoriting the story. Thank you to srkw89, pianomouse, morethanbooks, guest, AnnaCelestine, and 12samanthafelix for reviewing. Big thank you to vampireanimegurl and kvanausdoll for following AND favoriting me as an author that right there is the biggest compliment and I so appreciate it. If I forgot anyone I do apologize, lately I haven't been receiving any notifications for alerts. I don't know if the problem is on the site's end or mine.

 **Italics are flashbacks and regular font is present day.**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

 **8 years later**

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!"

George looked over to see Hermione coming out of the burrow covered in some sort of green slime. He started laughing immediately at the sight of her. Her hair was matted down with the green goo and she had it all over her face and front of her shirt. He could see that her cheeks were flushed red in annoyance. She looked like she was trying to rub it off her face and pull it out of her hair but the closer she got to him he noticed the green stuff wasn't going anywhere.

He heard the sound of laughing behind him and grinned instantly knowing it was Harry's son James along with their son on their brooms. He turned his back towards Hermione and flashed them a thumbs up sign which made them both laugh even harder.

"Mom! You tried to kill the slime spider didn't you?! It was supposed to be for scaring Uncle Ron!" Their son yelled down from his broom.

"Get down here this instant!" Hermione yelled up at him. She was now standing directly next to George who was trying to contain his own laughter. She glared over at him and put her hands on her hips.

"This had better come off before work! You know I have a meeting with the Minister and the potential investors for the Care of Magical Creatures Center tomorrow!" She yelled at him. George looked back up to their son and motioned for him to come down.

"Nuh uh. Not until Mom calms down! Tell her it's bad for the twins to be that mad." He yelled back down at them shaking his head.

"There's something to get it out of your hair Aunt Hermione we promise!" James yelled down.

George looked over to Hermione who had her eyes closed and looked like she was silently counting to herself. She had one hand held to her temples and the other resting on her very pregnant belly. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands over hers on her stomach and leaned in putting an ear to it. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked up at his wife and nodded.

"It really isn't good to get so worked up love. The boys said they made something to get it out, and the twins don't like it when you get so upset. I can hear them in there laughing too you know. So it must be funny."

"Did you have anything to do with this invention?" She asked, looking down at him.

"I am proud to say that James and our son did it all on their own! Follow in their parents footsteps they do. Although I'm not quite sure who would be the prankster and who would be the clever one in Harry and Ginny's relationship." He got a far off look in his eye as he wondered.

Hermione shook her head at her husband and looked back up to her son.

"Freddie, I'm not mad but I would really love the stuff to get rid of this goo."

"Promise you're not upset?" He asked her skeptically, lowering back down to the ground with James behind him.

"Promise." She said.

As soon as the boys touched down on the ground Fred ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. George smiled at the scene as he got up from where he had been kneeling on the ground.

"Now boys, what exactly is this slime spider you wanted to scare Uncle Ron with?" He asked as they all headed back towards the burrow.

The boys looked at each other with big grins as they launched into an explanation of their invention.

"Well Uncle Ron is scared of spiders."

"And we wanted to come up with something that would scare him."

"So obviously a spider."

"But when he goes to kill it."

"It erupts into spider guts in your face!"

"And you can't get the goo off your face unless you have the special sponge."

"Yea, which is also shaped like a spider and wiggles its legs while you're getting the goo off!"

George and Hermione looked at each other and smiled as the boys walked ahead of them.

"Good thing you aren't afraid of spiders love." He leaned over and whispered.

"Go get the sponge now boys." Hermione pointed up the stairs as they walked into the house.

Ron happened to be walking into the room at the same time and stopped when he saw Hermione. He started laughing so hard he had to set his four year old daughter down.

"What happened to you?" He asked her between laughs. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"As soon as I get this stuff off me I'm telling the boys to unleash all of their spiders on him." She muttered to George.

"There's my fun joking wife I love so much."

 _Hermione sat in the small white room and looked out the window at the rain. Fred had loved the rain. He had always said it made him feel like it could wash away all the bad that was and bring around all the good that could be._

 _"Miss Granger?" The Healer's voice brought her out of her trance. She turned and looked and offered a small apologetic smile._

 _"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked._

 _"I asked how you felt about George now?" Healer Leaven asked again. Hermione turned her gaze back towards the window and paused before answering._

 _"It's still really weird to think about honestly. I still see Fred but I know it's not Fred. He doesn't have the scar. He can be more reserved than Fred ever was but at times he can be more passionate as well. It's funny, to think that I always thought if I was going to end up with a Weasley it would have been Ron. Then it ended up being Fred, and now…" She trailed off._

 _"Now?" Healer Leaven prodded._

 _"I feel the pain from the loss of Fred. I'll always feel it, I'll always miss him and I will always love him. But now I feel like how could it ever be anyone but George?" Hermione looked back to the Healer._

 _Healer Leaven held her gaze for a full minute before looking back down at her papers. When Hermione and George had first checked themselves in, therapy had been quite hard on them both._

 _Hermione had always felt like she didn't really need it, that she was only there in support of George who at the time she truly believed to be Fred. Even a month after they had been in treatment Healer Leaven thought that perhaps she would just be telling her the things that Hermione thought she wanted to hear. Aside from the fact that she was addicted to fire whiskey and clinging to the belief that her dead lover's twin was actually him, she was still a brilliant witch. But Healer Leaven had figured her out quickly and had worked even harder to help the girl get better._

 _"So would you say you love George? You can see yourselves having a real relationship when you leave here?" She asked. Hermione furrowed her brows and bit her lip and looked down at her hands._

 _"The way you say that makes it seem like maybe he's not too keen on that idea." Hermione said softly. Healer Leaven blanched and realized that perhaps her tone had been wrong when asking the question._

 _"Hermione, George spent months pretending to be someone he wasn't for you. To try and help you get over the death of his brother, his twin. In the process I think George started to truly believe that he was actually Fred. I don't think he would have continued doing those things if he didn't love you in his own way."_

 _"His own way." Hermione repeated._

 _"I'll ask you again Hermione, do you love George?" Healer Leaven gently smiled at her._

 _"I do. I do love George." It was a soft and small answer, but this time there was no hesitation._

Hermione smiled at her husband as he walked into the living room with a big bowl of ice cream and sat next to her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Did Freddie go down easily?" She asked him. He wrapped an arm around her and handed her the bowl before pulling her feet and legs onto his lap.

"Oh yea, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. I'm telling you letting him play Quidditch all day with James does wonders for bedtime." George said as she fed him a spoonful of ice cream and he started massaging her feet. She laughed at his comment.

"You're over in the shop most of the time George, if you were going to be there all day it would be one thing but I am not spending all day every day at the burrow while they play on their brooms. If I am ever going to finish this book I need a little bit of peace and quiet. Padma and Ron let Samali run all over the place with Lily, and the boys are so loud and before you know it the twins are going to be here, and I will never get to finish writing my book! Not to mention they moved the meeting for the Center to next week, and that's so close to my due date and it's just all very stressful. " Hermione threw her head on the back of the couch, temporarily forgetting about her ice cream. George however just took this opportunity to grab the spoon and eat more.

"Love, why don't I take Freddie tomorrow? And you can have the whole day to yourself to just relax and work on your brilliant book. I can take Freddie to the shop, we can even pick up James on the way and I can work with the boys on their invention, how does that sound?" By this time the bowl of ice cream was gone and he was licking the spoon clean. When he didn't get an answer he looked over to Hermione who was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm the best husband in the world." He joked. She just sniffed in response.

"You ate all my ice cream." She said in a small voice. George laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the nose.

"Worst husband in the world." George joked again as he got up to get her more.

 _Hermione couldn't stop playing with her hands as she sat across the table from George. It was the day before she was supposed to be getting out of St. Mungo's, and it had been exactly seventy three days since she had confessed to Healer Leaven that she was in love with him._

 _They had been able to see each other regularly after they had been detoxed and he had actually been released just a short three months after they had checked themselves in. He had come to visit her often after he had gone home. She had actually been given the opportunity to leave two months earlier but had declined saying she wasn't ready._

 _But now, after almost eight months of being there, she knew that she was ready to go home. She just wasn't sure she knew where home was anymore. In all their visits they never had brought up the relationship they had shared. She felt like George held an affection for her but he had never voiced it and she realized that she didn't really know where she stood with him._

 _"So, are you ready to get out of here tomorrow?" George finally asked. His hands folded on top of the table between them._

 _"Yea I think so…I know so. I'm ready to finally start a new life since the war." She responded softly._

 _"That's really good to hear Hermione. Mom asked if you wouldn't mind if she was here tomorrow when you get out."_

 _"Of course I wouldn't mind. How are they?"_

 _"Good, everyone is good. Harry and Ron are busy in Auror training so they apologize for not being able to stop by lately. Ginny should be home in a few weeks from her tour with the Harpies. Mom and Dad have been busy rebuilding the burrow, which she says is no excuse for them to have not stopped by lately, she hopes you aren't too upset with her." George said._

 _"Of course I'm not upset with her. And you? How are you doing?" She asked._

 _"Doing a lot better. The shop is up and running again. Verity has been a gift from Merlin himself for keeping it afloat while I've been in here. We were really low on stock when I got back but I got it all up and running again. I uh…I had her move into the flat above the shop." He paused when Hermione visibly stiffened and cast her eyes down to the table._

 _"I moved all of your things into a new flat, I hope you don't mind. Mom wanted to keep the burrow full but I told her I think it would be better if you had your space."_

 _"Of course." Hermione sharply interrupted. "I'm sorry if moving my things was a burden. I'll repay you for the rental of the new flat."_

 _George started to chuckle and Hermione's snapped up and she gave him a sharp glare. He reached over the table and took her hands in his and gently ran a thumb over the top of hers._

 _"I moved my things too Hermione. Into what I was hoping could be our new flat. A new start, to a new life, in a new world." He said. Hermione blushed at his words and she turned her hands to intertwine with his._

 _"I'd like that."_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through the window and onto her face. She yawned and stretched.

"Good morning my little troublemakers." She said, as she rubbed her belly. She could swear that she felt them kick in response.

She moved to get up but a rose and a note on the nightstand caught her eye so she grabbed it to read before getting out of bed.

 **Left early with Freddie-we'll be at the shop all day-enjoy your day off! I love you-G**

Hermione smiled and lifted the rose to smell it. It was from the rose bush that her and Freddie had planted together in their garden the year before last, they always had the best scent around this time of year.

She moved to get out of the bed and noticed when she opened the door that there was a trail of rose petals from the bedroom to the bathroom. She grinned to herself and followed them, finding another note hanging from the shower curtain rod.

 **We got you those lavender bath oils you love so much so draw yourself a nice relaxing bath-I love you-G**

She giggled and went to the bath and turned the water on while pouring in the bath oils that were placed on the side of their deep tub. She quickly slipped out of her nightgown and carefully stepped in while putting her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She silently summoned her Quick Quotes Quill, and started dictating a new chapter for her book as the tub filled with water and bubbles.

She had been approached by M.L. Books, the same publisher of A History of Magic and Hogwarts: A History, and had been asked if she would be interested in writing a book about her time on the road hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron and about the war. She had been extremely excited and had agreed on a few conditions which the publisher had been all too happy to accept. She had another few months before she was supposed to be completely finished, but in true Hermione fashion she was already done. It wasn't helping that she kept adding new chapters every other day.

She got out of the tub about an hour later when her skin had started to prune and wrapped herself in her bath robe. She went to head to the kitchen and realized that there was now a fresh trail of rose petals from the bathroom to the kitchen and a new note was posted on the fridge.

 **Freddie and I made you breakfast-your favorite sweet potato egg scramble with turkey bacon-this will be the last of the notes-but perhaps not the last of the surprises-until tonight-I love you-G**

She felt tears stinging her eyes and laughed at herself. "Stupid pregnancy hormones" she thought to herself. She opened the oven and even though it wasn't on, she could feel the warmth of the heating charm that George had cast over it, keeping her breakfast warm and fresh. She took it out and set it on the table, then poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

She pulled the Daily Prophet closer to her as she sat and enjoyed her breakfast. Right as she had finished the last bite she heard a loud meowing coming from Freddie's room. She sighed to herself as she got up from the table.

"Crookshanks did you get yourself locked in Freddie's room again?" She called out, even though she knew her cat wasn't going to answer her.

As she reached the room and turned the knob she could hear him scratching at the door just waiting to get out. Even though she was expecting him to rush out he ran right between her legs and knocked her off balance. She tried to catch herself but fell forward into the door and into Freddie's room.

She lay there stunned for a moment, thankful that she hadn't landed on her stomach, but it had still been a hard fall. After a few moments she grabbed the door knob to help herself up but as she stood she felt a wetness creeping down her legs.

She looked down and lifted her robe and the color drained from her face.

 _"I'm really glad that you're back now." Ginny said happily, as she sat behind Hermione and braided her hair before dinner._

 _"Thank you for being so supportive throughout everything Ginny, it really means the world to me. You and Harry have been such good friends." Hermione said._

 _"That's what friends do 'Mione, and don't worry about Ron…he'll come around." Ginny said, as she tied off the braid. Hermione turned around to face her with a sad look on her face._

 _"I thought he would be a little happier that I was finally out." She said._

 _"He's just keeping himself busy you know? He's always had a hard time with you and Fred, he went completely nuts when he found out about you and George, and I think that maybe a small part of him still thought you guys may end up together even after all of this. So when George told Mom that he bought another flat and you guys would be moving in together again, it kind of messed Ron up all over." Ginny explained softly._

 _"I never meant to hurt him." Hermione felt tears in her eyes._

 _"Oh 'Mione we know! And most importantly he knows! Just give him some time yea? He's been spending a lot of time with Seamus and Parvati and Padma. I think Padma is sweet on him. I never would have imagined it after the whole Yule Ball incident." Ginny laughed. Hermione joined in the laughing with her, wiping the tears from her eyes._

 _They both turned towards the door when they heard a knock. George was leaning against the doorway smiling with his arms crossed._

 _"Dinner is ready ladies."_

 _Ginny smiled and got off her bed as George came in the room and picked up Hermione's braid._

 _"I think this is the closest anyone has come to taming this mess." He joked. Both girls hit him in opposite arms then linked their own arms and walked down to the kitchen._

 _"Was it something I said?" He called out after them._

George looked up at the sight of the doctor coming out of the delivery room and breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been eight hours since he had received the owl that Hermione had been admitted into St. Mungo's because of her fall, which had lead to her water breaking.

It had been two hours since she had successfully given birth to two beautiful baby boys, but he had been rushed from the room right after because her health was declining rapidly. He had sat in the waiting room for two hours with the rest of his family and a few close friends, waiting to hear something from the doctors.

"How is she?!" He asked hurriedly. The doctor smiled a warm smile that made all of the tension leave his body.

"She's doing great Mr. Weasley, just a bit tired. We gave her something to help her sleep, she should be up and about in a few hours. In the meantime I think it's safe to go home and get some rest yourself." The doctor said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said sternly as Ginny came up behind him and touched his arm.

"We can take Freddie with us George. You stay here and owl us when she wakes up ok?" She said. George nodded and turned back towards Freddie. He knelt down to the little boy and wrapped him in a hug.

"Aunt Ginny is going to bring you back in a little bit to see your Mom ok?" He explained. Freddie nodded his head and hugged him back.

"Mommy is going to be ok right?" He whispered. George nodded and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Yes son, she's going to be ok."

After everyone left, the doctor led him to Hermione's room and had a nurse bring a cot for him to sleep on, he encouraged him to try and get some rest. After sitting at her bedside for an hour, George finally laid in the cot after he pulled it next to Hermione's bed and fell asleep holding her hand.

 _Hermione froze when she saw the little black box in the bottom of one of George's dresser drawers. She gingerly picked it up, unsure of whether or not she wanted to open it to what was inside. It could be earrings, it could be nothing, it might not even be for her but for Ginny or his Mom right?_

 _Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened the box. She gasped as the most beautiful ring she had ever seen glistened back at her. The band was rose gold with a princess cut champagne colored diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds that formed the shape of a flower. The band was covered in smaller diamonds as well and even though Hermione had never considered herself very girly, she thought the ring was perfect._

 _She heard the front door open and George called out to her. She quickly closed the box and put the ring back, making sure to cover it with clothes again, before going to the living room._

 _"Hey love, I just had to come back real quick to grab something, shouldn't you have left for work by now?" He greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips._

 _"Yea, I'm just running a little late. Are we still having dinner tonight?" She asked, her voice perhaps a little too high._

 _George had been planning this dinner for weeks, she knew because she was the one who had to call the restaurant to make the reservations. He had been extremely excited about this new fancy place that had just opened up in Diagon Alley, which she had always thought was a little odd because he had never been the type to want to go to fancy places to eat. Now that she found the ring however, she knew instantly the reason he had been so excited, he was planning on proposing!_

 _"Unfortunately I'm going to have to cancel that, I have to stay late at the shop today to do some work on the books. Can you call the place and cancel the reservations for me please?" He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world as he came back out holding one of the boxes where he kept the inventions he was currently working on. Hermione's face fell but she hoped that he hadn't noticed._

 _"Of course I can. I'll see you when you get home from work." She said. He kissed her again on the cheek and uttered a thanks before disappearing out the door._

 _"Maybe he got cold feet." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her bag and also left for work._

 _9 hours later_

 _Hermione walked slowly down the streets of Diagon Alley. She had gotten off work a little while ago and instead of flooing home she decided to walk back just like she had walked to work that morning._

 _She stopped and admired the newest broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and, thinking it would be a perfect gift for George, decided to go in and purchase it. Once it was all wrapped she headed back to their flat, but she was surprised to find that the door was locked. George must have been working much later than he originally had thought._

 _She fumbled around in her bag for her keys and unlocked the door, walking in while balancing the large broom and her bag. She almost dropped them both however when she noticed that the entire flat was in the dark, except for hundred of candles that had been lit all over the place._

 _In the center of the living room stood George, amongst tons of rose petals that had been sprinkled all over the floor. He was standing there with a large smile on his face._

 _"You thought I forgot our anniversary didn't you?" He grinned at her. She wiped the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes and laughed._

 _"Yea, I really thought you did." She sat her things down and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him._

 _"You know I would never do that." He said softly when the kiss broke. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes._

 _"I love you George." She said._

 _"I love you too Hermione. I have for far longer than I ever realized. I know that we've only been officially dating for a year now, and I know it's really cliché to propose on the actual anniversary but…" George moved from her embrace to get down on one knee, moving to pull the black box from his pants pocket, and took her hands in his._

 _Hermione's eyes had grown wide when he had mentioned the word propose, she had brought a hand to her mouth and the tears had found their way back to her eyes._

 _"I can't imagine my life without you in it Hermione. I think I'd go barking mad if you ever wizened up and realized you could do much better than me and left."_

 _"You silly man, you ARE the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would be a fool to ever leave." She laughed, earning a grin from him._

 _"So what do you say?" He asked as he opened the box and held it out to her._

 _She lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck, sending them both toppling to the ground._

 _"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" She cried between kisses. George laughed as he took the ring and put it on her finger._

 _"You're stuck with me now woman." He said softly._

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled before kissing him again._

 _"So, was that a broom shaped package I saw you walk in here with?"_

"Alright everyone! We would like to introduce you all to the newest members of the family!" George shouted, as he came through the door to the kitchen at the burrow.

He was holding one baby while Hermione had the other one right behind him. It had been two days since they had left the hospital and the first time they had the whole family together.

"Here we have George Fabian Weasley the second and Arthur Septimus Weasley!" Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to cry and held his arms out to take a grandson while Molly took the other one in her arms and started cooing at it. Hermione and George laughed and put their arms around each other as they watched the family start passing around the new twins.

Hermione looked down when she felt a tug on her pants and smiled when she saw Freddie standing there. She sat in a chair and helped Freddie climb on to her lap as she ruffled his hair.

"Just so you know the twins are probably going to be bigger troublemakers than me and James are." Freddie said. Hermione laughed and hugged her son.

"They probably will be, you're right! But I'll let you in on a little secret." She whispered.

"What's that?" Freddie whispered back, leaning in closer to his mom.

"No one will ever be as good as you at Quidditch!" She said as she tickled him. He started laughing and leaned in to give her a big hug.

"I love you Mommy." He whispered. Hermione clutched him tighter to her and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Fred."

* * *

 **Author Note's:** Well that took a few days to get out. What did you guys think? This will be the last chapter. I am heading out on an adventure of a next story. Probably one rivaling the length of Moon Shines Red plus it's excerpt and sequel combined. I'm really excited to write my first ever Draco/Hermione/Fred and here's the kicker…I have no idea who she's going to end up with or how I want the story to end. All I have is an idea in my head and a few pages (not even chapters written) so that is going to be super exciting. I hope you all follow. But until then please review :)


End file.
